


Curl Close, Sleep

by Firalla11



Series: Dreamwidth Shorts [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/pseuds/Firalla11
Summary: It’s nice here, stretched out between the two of them. Comfortable.





	Curl Close, Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Saad/Seabs/Shaw - "Lie-in"

Andy sighs, wiggling a little. He doesn’t get very far, not with Brandon's arm tight around his waist, Brent sprawled out behind him, but he manages to snag his phone off the night table before he settles back down.

Brandon's still asleep - he will be for a while yet; he’ll sleep until lunch, if they let him - and Brent’s asleep too, he thinks, breathing deep and even against Andy’s back. There’s a reason Andy hasn’t tried to get out of bed yet; he doesn’t want to disturb him.

Brent doesn’t sleep enough as it is, never mind if someone accidentally wakes him up, and he and Brandon have both learned how easy that is to do. They try their best to be careful now that they know.

Besides, it’s nice here, stretched out between the two of them. Comfortable.

He doesn’t mind waiting for however long it takes for Brent to–

He startles when Brent shifts, pressing his lips to the nape of Andy’s neck. “You’re awake,” Andy murmurs, surprised.

“I’m awake,” Brent says, voice rough with sleep.

Andy swallows, turning to face him. He kisses Brent’s cheek. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?” He tried to be careful, but maybe he wasn’t–

“Nah,” Brent says. “I was already up.”

“Still here though?”

Brent goes out to the living room some mornings, if he wakes up early enough. Andy usually finds him on the couch, curls up in his lap, and steals what’s left of his tea. Brent hums. “It’s a good place to be.”

Andy smiles, shifts a little further down the bed, rubs his cheek against Brent’s chest before settling again.

Brent laughs. He doesn’t bother being quiet. A little noise won’t wake Brandon up. “Are we staying here, then?”

Andy nods. Brandon's arm is still wrapped around his waist, warm and solid, keeping him close. Brent’s voice rumbles in his ear, deep and soothing when he speaks. “Comfortable?”

“Uh-huh.”

He hums when Brent’s hand settles in his hair, lets his eyes slip mostly shut. His phone is lost in the sheets now, but it should be okay. He doesn’t need it. They don’t have practice, don’t have anywhere to be.

There’s no reason they can’t have a lazy morning, for once, all three of them in bed until hunger drives them out into the kitchen.

Andy stretches, then curls closer to Brent, letting out a long, deep breath, smiling into Brent's skin as Brent’s fingers comb through his hair.

Brent was right. This is a good place to be.


End file.
